Corruption
by Passion For Writing
Summary: Ideal life contains a hero defeating an evil being. Reality, on the other hand, can have an evil being destroy everything in its path. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Corruption**

Chapter One – A Plot

He sat there, feeding on all that was unholy in and out of the Universe. He was getting stronger day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. He sat there raging his anger in his defeat.

"How. . .how could a Spirit Monk defeat me? I was either too weak then, or he is too powerful, nevertheless, I shall prevail now," said the Being darkly to himself thinking of the past

The being had no figure, he was, as if a formless levitating dark energy that was consistent in being evil. The Being had no name, no definite shape, and no kindness. He was, as if, the Master of the Way of the Closed Fist.

The Being was defeated by a Spirit Monk while the Being infested the Temple of Dirge with all things that were unholy, and fed on them. When the Spirit Monk entered, the Being was diminished, lost, misguided and finally, confused. Then, the Being found home in a distant mountain, where he spread his evil there, and let all evil there praise him. He fed off the evil there, and still is. He is rapidly growing stronger, striving to have all bow down to him, from the Jade Empire to the Celestial Bureaucracy.

The Being floated his way across to the opening of the Cave and stared down at the distant town of Shandong, which was bustling. He hated happiness and joy, he wanted it destroyed. And that wish was about to come true.

The Being called all his minions to him, having from gross dozens of Bull demons to possessed Horse, Rat, and Elephant Demons. They all bowed in the Beings presence until the Being spoke in his dark voice.

"Slaves of mine. . . listen to your master!" he started, "Today, we will raid and capture Shandong! I want to see suffering, death, sorrow, and sadness. I have yet to experience the fresh feeling after a long time. Today, you all shall be useful, and help me defeat all humankind by taking over our enemy that loves happiness and joy—the Jade Empire, I command you now! Go and kill all you see in the city below!" yelled the persuasive Being

The whole army stood up, and marched down the pathway to activate the doom of Shandong. It was night time, and Shandong was now half asleep. Asleep only to be awoken and see death.

About fifteen minutes later of barging through the gates of Shandong and the screams of death upon the Imperial soldiers guarding the gates was when Shandong was awaken. When people tiredly looked out their window to see what was all the commotion, they screamed.

The massive army swarmed in destroying and killing all who was in its path. Shops, girls, teahouses, merchants, lamps, women and men were all killed brutally as the massive Elephant demons smashed homes and shops down. People ran only to be caught and eaten by the Rat Demons and then have their houses burned down by the Horse Demons.

There was no such thing as hope now, the whole city was dying, fire and death infested the place. The Being looked from the mountain top at bright fires and fading screams of people dying. The Being laughed, and felt all that suffering, pain and death empower him. He laughed and levitated his way down to the city to finally finish it off. When he came down, he let out what looked like black lightning all over the place which came out of him only to result in a bright flash, then total destruction.

From what looked like there was still buildings left and people screaming, was changed to all deserted destruction. Burning buildings were instantly changed to rubble as people trying escape fell only to die. There was total destruction all over the place, and the Being laughed as his minions bowed in his presence. The Being continued laughing darkly as all the destruction empowered him more.

"You slaves have made me proud, I am stronger, much stronger, and I shall certainly make all bow down to me!" he exclaimed, "If one city's suffering and death gives me this much power, imagine the whole Empire, and the whole Universe! All gods and everything will bow down in my presence for eternity!" he exclaimed proudly.

As the destruction around him empowered him, the Being raised all spirits of the dead and forced them in his army. The Being was impeccable, immortal, undefeatable, deadly, and his wishes might finally come true. An Empire was to foresee death, or probably will. Everything was to foresee death, or probably will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – A Mystery, A Cry, A Death

"You want to know something interesting?" said a woman wearing a silky dark red suit with a long ponytail as she was talking to a woman in a violet suit that also had long hair.

"What?" asked the woman in a violet suit.

"Well, since we restored the Water Dragon and all . . . well I mean since you did, what's the purpose of our life? Is it a way the Water Dragon is paying us back with so we can now live our lives the way we want it since we saved her two years ago?" spoke the woman in the dark red suit.

"Maybe it is, but why do you concern yourself over this Dawn Star?" asked the woman in the violet suit.

"Well, I. . .I don't know, but Wu, listen, I still feel like something is wrong, like something is still out there to kill us---" spoke Dawn Star as she was interrupted by a scream.

"Help us Heavens!" screamed a man who was a merchant, "Help us Heavens!" he went on, as people rushed to him interrogating him, but then he finally broke out, "Shandong has been burned down! Everyone is dead! No survivors, only destruction!" he grimaced.

After the merchant spoke, murmuring began among the people who surrounded him, Phoenix Gate, after all, was a neighbor of Shandong.

"And then. . . I saw . . . massive armies of Elephant, Horse and Rat demons coming on our way here! And spirits and two-headed bull demons too! I swear! Please believe me and do something—anything to stop these horrific creatures!" he yelled in trauma.

"Wu, do you believe this?" asked Dawn Star worriedly

"Wait, you just said you felt that there was something wrong, as if something from out there was to cause something, continue that please," urgently spoke Wu the Lotus Bottom.

"Well, I. . .I sense this large massive energy wave coming this way, but as time passes, its getting weaker, as if the person is going a different way besides coming here. . .that's all I feel," nervously responded Dawn Star.

But before Wu could respond, Imperial Guards were called and were setting up defenses around the city. It was after all the city of Phoenix Gate, where much of the economy of the Jade Empire runs.

In about three hours or so, the Imperial Palace got the message of what happened, adequate defenses were set up and people were equipped with tools to defend the city with their life.

--------------------

"Rom! Rom! Rom! Rom! Rom!" marched the massive army of the Being, 'Rom' meant 'Death' in demonic language.

"Rom! Rom! Rom! Rom! Rom!" they went on. The army was now filled with deadly spirits, spirits of the people who died in Shandong with cruel Elephant Demons, cannibalistic Rat Demons and hell-like Horse Demons, but a new addition was in too—Bull Demons, who led the whole army.

"You slaves of mine march on! I have business to attend with a god, a god of who was the reason I was destroyed before," spoke the Being to his minions as if he was furious of his past.

"The Water Dragon Master?" asked one of the Bull Demons as he stepped out of the way to bow to the Being.

"Yes, I must destroy her, and then she shall feel my vengeance!" exclaimed the Being, who then teleported out of the black energy he held to the Temple of Dirge.

A while later, the Being was in Dirge, he walked through the courtyards and glided into the Temple. He saw everything as it was in the past, the wells, the seal, the pillars, everything. The Being was hungry for revenge; he went to a small well in the center of the room and spread his black energy there, tainting the water from crystal blue to black. The Being then did the same as he stretched his dark energy from inside the Temple to the wells in the courtyards which he tainted black from crystal blue.

After his completion, he saw the Water Dragon grimace in pain and scream as she appeared to the Being. She looked down at him in horror, and finally said, "You. . .I know who you are. . .what have you. . .Urgh!" she yelled in pain.

"Yes, it is me who infested your temple in the past before, and I shall do it again," laughed the Being as he loosely let out his dark energy into the Water Dragon who screamed and screamed in pain. The Being laughed at the Water Dragons suffering and filled her with his dark energy until her own color changed from a crystal blue to black as she bowed to him and then vanished into him, which changed the color of the Being from black to red, indicating he was at the height of his power, but still could empower himself with more power.

There was a legend in the Jade Empire saying if a god's color changes which indicates the element they control, that element will change the properties itself. An example of that would be that the Water Dragon was crystal blue, which was the natural color of Water—the element she controlled. Now, since her color changed to black and her body, soul and spirit is filled with dark energy, so will the waters.

An instant after the Water Dragon was captured, the Waters everywhere in the Jade Empire and out of the Jade Empire turned a tainted black, the water turned from calm to violent, making travel and trade impossible.

--------------------

In Phoenix Gate, not only were the people aware of an attack, but soon were aware of the waters in the harbors of Phoenix Gate turning a black and turning violent.

"Oh! What have the Heavens done! What sins have we made!" asked the people.

While that happened, Dawn Star fell to the ground in pain as Wu instantly helped her up, "What happened?" Wu asked.

"I. . .I don't know. . .the dark energy I felt before is right here in this city, its very strong, and it's in the waters! Aghh!" yelled Dawn Star as Wu quickly took her into the Wei-ben-Zen Tavern where Dawn Star was put to rest in a room.

**End Of Chapter Two**


End file.
